Shut-Out
Shut-Out is the second and last single released from Windows' first LP Stars. It was released as a single in the US after TVT/Interscope picked up the band. Meaning This is one of the band's lighter songs. The core of the song is encouraging people to make the best of their worst flaws and just be theirselves. The song was written by Trina Riffin following a conversation she had with Staind frontman Aaron Lewis when the former was about to go live on stage for the first time. The band have also claimed the song was written as a joke to make fun of people who mocked them for their overly-dark sound. Lyrics Never gonna win Want you to give up Wanna keep on going But you really give no fucks Wanna throw yourself out there But you're still feeling too shy Yet people like to say that you never would've tried You've fallen to yourself At least that is what they say Unless you want to suffer then you need to change your ways Tell the world what you want to say Not everything will go your way Why don't you just lay back And be grateful for what you lack. So chorusCome on come on Embrace your own dismay Get on get on Who cares what they have to say? Go on go on go on It's your life anyway so Shut outchorus They want you to relax After they stressed you out Spin everything that happens Make you shake the hand of doubt Wanna make you cry Chose the fields over the town They wanna build you up Yet they always tear you down Tell the world what you wanna say Beats backing down every single day Why don't you just lay back Who cares if you didn't click with them? Now chorus Tell the world what you wanna say Won't go far but you'll be okay Let me know you feel the same Release me from this tiny cage chorusx2 Music Video The video seems to be paying tribute to the music video for No Rain by Blind Melon. The video starts on a three-piece band (including Ezekiel Hennessy) playing at a school talent show. They are promptly mocked for their mediocre performance and their appearance and they leave the stage. The song begins as the three youths wander around their town, trying to befriend other people but are bogged down by their awkward behavior. The band is seen performing in a junkyard and the three youths join in, killing the tempo of the song, but are welcomed in while Beth Franks secretly turns down the audio on their instruments. The band performs as corporate executives try to enter the junkyard and convince them to upgrade to a more commercial sound, but are held back by a forcefield. Others (those who're accepting of themselves) are able to pass and join in with the band. Soon, the executives have a change of heart, but the band and attendees have already left.